1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a method for proposing landmarks, and more particularly, to a method for proposing landmarks, in which landmarks are extracted according to user information to propose the most suitable landmark.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as smartphones become popular all over the world, use of digital images captured using built-in cameras of the smartphone is increasing and the images are posted on the Internet and SNS through mutual communication. Photos on a variety of topics are updated in real time all over the world. With increasing capacity of digital storage media, such digital images are stored in a server database to allow sharing between users.
When planning a trip to a certain country, a user tends to choose destinations with priority given to symbolic places or buildings of the country, or based on a specific travel theme such as visiting museums, watching night views, and the like. Here, a user generally makes a choice on the basis of digital images rather than written information.
To take a trip to a domestic area or a foreign country, a user usually connects to a website containing digital images of a destination and retrieves data therein. However, it takes long time to search a vast amount of digital image data. Thus, there is a problem in that a user has much difficulty in selecting or being proposed spots meeting user travel conditions.